Summer Joys
by Fusiko
Summary: Summer is here and with it a terrible heat. Misty's annoyed and Ash is confused. Oneshot subtle [AshxMisty]


**A/N:** So it took me longer to update than I planned. I wrote this up last night since I couldn't sleep. Hope you all enjoy it. And as always don't own the characters, just like rewriting their lives.

* * *

The day was hot, perhaps too hot. Yet there really wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't change the weather, and there wasn't a thing she could do about the pool. The thermostat was broken and she'd have to wait until the next day for it to get fixed. The spunky red head sighed, trickles of sweat running down her chin. Strands of her red hair stuck to her forehead, and her clothes despite being perfect for the summer season, seemed still too much for the atrocious heat. Fanning herself, she only grew more irritated. With the heat and the pool being out of the question, she had no choice but to close the gym for the 5th day in a row.

The pokemon were all sluggish due to the heat, not that she could blame them. Cerulean City had never had such heat waves before. This being the first made it all the more troublesome. Hopping to her feet, she made her way to the lounge, opening the refrigerator, enjoying the cool air hitting her face she pulled out a can of cold juice, and regrettably shut the door, ending her momentary flight in paradise. "At least this is still working." Misty grumbled to herself making her way towards the front of the gym. She could have been enjoying the cool air of their air conditioner, but her lovely sisters somehow broke it adding yet another repair to the gym. Finishing her juice, the last of the liquid cooling her parched throat, she tossed the can a nearby bin before opening the gym doors, hoping to let in any form of breeze. Pushing in them open, she heard someone cry out. Looking up she smiled at the sight of her friend. "Hey there Ash." Ash having barely missed being hit by the door straightened up a bit at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Hi Misty." He felt something cold and sticky run down his fingers. Tilting his ice cream a bit to detour the running mess he was still a little confused at why Brock had left him here.

---

_"Let's go." Ash looked up from the television screen where he had been watching a pokemon battle. "Where are we going?" _

_"Just somewhere, come on." Pulling the boy out of the room, he motioned for Ash to follow him down the street, where only a few people were mingling having errands they couldn't ignore. Ash perplexed wished he was back in the air-conditioned room. Glancing at Brock, he looked about recognizing where the road led. Starting to ask a question Brock disappeared into a nearby shop. Forgetting about his question he stopped and read the colorful sign above his head: Vaporeon's Ice Cream. Looking back to the glass doors, there was Brock holding out two ice cream cones._

_"So you wanted ice cream? Why all the mystery?"_

_"I didn't. Here." Passing over the two cones, he grinned. "I'll be seeing you then." Ash's lip dropped._

_"What? Wait Brock where are you going?"_

_"Out for a walk."_

_"What am I supposed to do with these?" The confused trainer held up the two cones, already the heat making them lose a little of their shape. Brock faked thinking a bit before answering._

_"The gym's nearby. Go ask Misty if she wants one." Waving the older boy walked away, happily whistling a tune as he thought to visit the ever lovely Nurse Joy._

---

"So what brings you here?" Misty inquired bringing him out of his thoughts. Feeling rather nervous all of a sudden, he shakily held up a melting ice cream cone to her, hoping she'd take it without being angry that it had already begun to melt and looked a little unsavory.

"Uh, here." Surprised by his little gift, she slowly took the cone from his shaking hand, feeling a little giddy inside.

"Thanks." She managed to say, finding herself almost speechless. She smiled shyly at him, as he returned that same smile to her. "Come on I know a shady spot where we can sit." Taking hold of his hand she led him to the side of the gym where a few trees had grown rather closely to each other creating a large shady area. Feeling his uneasiness ebb away with every step he locked his fingers with hers, secretly hoping he'd never have to let it go.


End file.
